


Over the Threshold

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Harry tells Ron that Draco's his soulmate.





	Over the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressYum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressYum/gifts).



“I found my soulmate,” Harry said with a grin. Ron’s jaw dropped.

“Already! But you’ve only been in the Ministry for what, an hour and a half?”

Harry nodded, beaming.

“At least it’s not Malfoy, not if you’re smiling,” Ron said.

Harry paused. He pulled a face. Ron blanched.

“WHAT!” Ron cried. “THAT TOSSER. WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?”

Harry chuckled and slapped Ron on the back as if he were joking. “Shut up,” he hissed, glancing around at the people that were staring.

Ron deflated. “Sorry.” He narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Harry said with a scowl. “Now be happy for me!”

Ron smiled weakly, then groaned. “Oh no, this means he’ll have to come to family dinners.”

Harry folded his arms and arched his brow. “Yes. And you’re going to be civil to him, or else.”

“Ginny is going to blow a gasket,” Ron muttered as if he hadn’t heard Harry. “And Mum’s going to cry. Oh no, a Weasley mated to a Malfoy, how could this happen?”

Harry huffed and walked away. Ron continued his lamentation, oblivious to Harry’s annoyance.

He cheered up when he caught sight of Draco, waiting for him just around the corner. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, an amused smile upon his face.

“How did it go?”

“You’re invited to family dinner on Sunday,” Harry said brightly.

“Hmm,” Draco said, with a sceptical look. Harry sagged.

“You heard, didn’t you,” Harry said. Draco fingered his wand and smirked.

“I am an auror.”

“You are a Slytherin, more like. Just couldn’t help yourself, could you? Bet you’ve got a plethora of eavesdropping spells tucked away in that beautiful mind of yours.”

Draco grinned. “Perhaps.”

“He’ll come ‘round. It’s why I told Hermione first, she’ll calm him down,” Harry reassured him. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Gryffindors. So dramatic. What will be, will be.”

Harry snorted a laugh. “Now who’s being dramatic?”

“Your lovely soul mate, that’s who.” Draco extended his hand. “What are we still doing here, anyway? We’ve got a whole day off to get to know each other.” Draco wiggled his brows.

Harry grinned, and swept Draco into his arms, ignoring his indignant shrieks. He made a beeline for the floo gates, smirking at shocked Ministry employees who either sneered or cheered in turn. Harry focused on the floo powder, and it flew into the fireplace just as he stepped into it.

“12 Grimmauld Place,” Harry announced. He deposited a reluctantly amused Draco onto his sofa. “I’ve even carried you over the threshold.”

“Come here,” Draco said, tugging at Harry’s robes, and they tumbled onto the floor together. “You fiend.”

“Your fiend,” Harry corrected, and pulled Draco down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
